1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A hole-type flat panel display such as an organic light emitting device displays a fixed image for a predetermined period of time, such as a single frame time. For example, when displaying a continuously moving object, the motion of an object may be discretely displayed in such a manner that the object stops in a particular location for a single frame and then stops in the next location for the next frame after a single frame time elapses. Since the time of the single frame is within a time when an afterimage is maintained, the object's motion may be displayed as continuous using the above scheme.
However, when viewing a continuously moving object on a screen, a viewer's visual line also continuously moves with the object's motion. Thus, the visual line may collide with the discrete display scheme of the display device to cause screen blurring. For example, when it is assumed that the display device displays an object stopping at a location A in a first frame and displays the object stopping at a location B in a second frame, the viewer's visual line moves along a predicted route that the object will take, ranging from location A to location B. However, the object may not be displayed in an intermediate location between locations A and B.
Consequently, luminance identified by the viewer in the first frame is the value obtained by integrating the luminance of pixels existing in the route from location A to location B, that is, luminance is a value obtained by appropriately averaging the luminance of the object and luminance of the background. Thus, the object appears blurred.
Also, a pixel of an organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element and a thin film transistor (TFT) that drives the organic light emitting element. When operating these for a long time, a threshold voltage and mobility may change so that a predicted luminance may not be obtained. Particularly, when characteristics of semiconductors included in TFTs are not uniform throughout the display device, a luminance deviation may occur between the pixels.